Task. 3: The Champion's Blades
is the third episode of GoGo Sentai Boukenger. It introduces the third of the Negative Syndicates facing the Boukenger, the Dark Shadow ninja clan. Synopsis Souta appeals to a selfish businessman in order to obtain a scroll tied to a weapon Precious that the Dark Shadow Negative Syndicate wishes to obtain. Plot Sakura, Masumi and Shouta report to a temple to find the Swords of Three Kingdoms Leadership. The man gives them a box. He bows and they do as well. He leaves. Sakura tell them the legend of legendary weapons said to give its wielder enough power to defeat thousands of men with a single blow and become ruler of the world. Three Kingdoms era strategist Koumei forged the three swords: Seiryuto katana, the Jabo naginata and the Sokoken. Shouta about to open the box but Masumi comments on his cologne. Shouta asks him if he wants to try it but Masumi tells him it stinks. Sakura opens it and they find Bamboo scroll. A woman in red skirt arrives and Shouta asks if the box is right. She says she doesn't know and asks to look at it. Sakura analyzes the scroll with her Acceullar and it has a 120 Hazard Level, revealing it is indeed a Precious. Shouta bids the woman his apologizes and touches her shoulder. She flips him over and takes off her outfit to reveal her real outfit. She takes the two scrolls and turns them into the katana and the naginata. She says they now belong to her, Shizuka. She slashes at them, kicking them outside. They transform and fight her. Shouta didn't want to cause Shizuka harm, being that he considers himself a gentleman. She drops Bouken Blue down. She turns the two weapons into one sword and knock the three down. When they turn to look, she had disappeared. Back at SGS, Masumi blames Shouta for letting Shizuka get away. Shouta has found the last one. Mr. Voice tells them that girl belongs to a sect of the Negative called Dark Shadow, they are ninjas. The woman's name is Shizuka. She arrives at a temple with the two scrolls. Her cohort's name is Yaiba. He stands up. Out of nowhere, Gaja is inside and offers help in the form of his Karths. The curtain rises to reveal the leader of the Dark Shadow, Gekkou. Yaiba says it is for him to decide. Shizuka bows to him. He makes papers appear to reveal two different objects: an antique sewing machine and a pile of compact discs.He combines the two and they become a Tsukumogami, called Jougami. He shoots at the Karths and they turn to rubble. Shizuka threatens Gaja with a knife. He laughs, turns around, says he will watch to see how good they are at getting rid of the Boukenger and teleports away. Gekkou orders to continue with the mission. Meanwhile, the Boukenger are undercover at a party called the Hyper Program. Shouta gives Satoru and Sakura invitations while Masumi and Natsuki are disguised as waiters. A president of a software company, Yamatoni Kazuma who is fascinated with the Three Kingdom is in possession of the Sokoken scroll. The engineer pulls out the scroll. Natsuki detects it is a Precious as well. Shouta notices something strange about an old man who approaches Kazuma. Kazuma bows to the old man, his chief but Shouta grabs his hand. He detects he smells like his cologne he sprayed on Shizuka. Shouta flips the old man and it was Shizuka under disguise. Shizuka escapes. She calls for Jougami. He appears and creates a portal. They exit and the portal disappears. The Boukenger try to go through it but miss it. Kazuma demands for answers. The Boukenger give Kazuma their business cards and tell him that SGS will safe guard the scroll. He tells them it will be safe in his security, it would make him feel better than leaving it with them. Masumi is about to tell him it is a Precious until Sakura stops him. Kazuma says nothing will get in the way of his dream. Shouta asks even if it causes others grief. Kazuma asks them to leave. That night, Shouta decides to go by himself to convince Kazuma at his company Hyper Program Co. Ltd. As he walks, he finds Masumi behind a column. He tells him he will help him, he doubts just talking will work. They go inside and try to reason with Kazuma, who has the scroll in hand. Kazuma has been waiting for Shouta. He did research on him. He turns around his monitor to reveal surveillance on Shouta and then a profile, revealing he was once a spy. Masumi is surprised. He tells him someone like him should understand how he feels and asks if he was considering other's grief back when he stole a country's info. Shouta replies he didn't. Kazuma then is sure they are the same. Shouta said he isn't because he can still save himself. That when businesses fell apart, he realized that what he did caused ever lasting pain to others. Kazuma doesn't understand the big deal, Shouta reveals the scroll is a weapon. Shizuka and Jougami appear behind Kazuma. Jougami makes the sword again and slashes the two Boukenger. Shizuka grabs the scroll from Kazuma. Jougami attacks Masumi with digital compact discs, dancing around him. This causes an abnormality in the automated system of the company. Red lights flash everywhere and a woman's voice announces trespassers. The security camera tracks down Masumi as the threat. A laser machine appeared from an compartment from the wall and shot red lasers at him. Masumi docked for cover. Shizuka and Jougami then disappeared through another portal. Kazuma tries showing his authority card to the security system to cancel but it targets him as well. Shouta helps him and they duck under the desk along with Masumi. Shizuka and Jougami celebrate outside until the others arrive. Natsuki shows them her bracelet, asking if she ever seen it before but Shizuka mocks it. Natsuki tells her she will pay. The three transform and fight. Inside, the other three try avoiding the lasers. Shouta shoots a pellet out of his Scope Shot so the laser would follow that. They race out to the hall. Unfortunately shutters then started dropping down behind them in the hall. Masumi ran ahead of them and escaped. Kazuma trips and Shouta goes back for him and grabs him. He shoots out a hook from his Scope Shot. The rubber stopper sticks to the far wall and they slide quickly through the floor. Shouta laughs when they survive. The Boukenger keep fighting. Masumi, Shouta, and Kazuma reach a room on high-up floor. Shouta sits down and laughs. Shouta tells him saving people is an adventure, he realized that the thrill of doing things for himself is nothing compared to helping others. Masumi nods in agreement. Kazuma gets up and scratches his head, curious about having adventures in this day and age. Another laser gun appears from the wall and Shouta grabs Kazuma and jump out a glass window. Shouta transforms as they fall. They land safely as Shouta uses his Blow Knuckle. Masumi has transformed off screen. Bouken Black drops down, using his Scope Shot. Blue and Black join the other three. The Boukenger present themselves. Shizuka leaves the Boukenger in the hands of Jougami. He shoots them. Bouken Blue and Bouken Black double team Jougami. All five then add their Scope Shots on their Survibusters to make the Survibuster Sniper Mode and blast him at the same time. Gekkou, from his stronghold, chants and his eyes glow red. He glows in blue aura and scrolls circle around. They then cover Jougami and he grows giant. The Boukenger call their vehicles. Morio then sends their Bouken Drivers. Walls open behind the compartments of each Driver and they are sucked in and fly out above the Boukenger for them to catch. DaiBouken is formed and fights Jougami. He pushes them back with the sword made of the two Precious. Shizuka unravels the third scroll to only find a picture of Kazuma. Kazuma reveals that he has the real one strapped to his stomach. Everyone is surprised. Jougami then tries stepping on him. He throws the scroll to DaiBouken. Morio tells them they can use the scroll to power up. They power up and blast the sword out of Jougami's hand and they become the two scrolls. Kazuma takes hold of them. The Boukenger destroy Jougami. Shizuka says to herself that they are pretty good... for naive people and leaves. In the morning, Kazuma gives the Boukenger the three scrolls, telling them to never let them fall into idiot's hands like his again. He says he wants to try doing things to make everyone happy. They all laugh and smile. Natsuki wonders where they should go on their adventure. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : *Old Man(Shizuka of the Wind Disguise): The 30 Sentai Encyclopedia *'Introduction': At the end of this episode, it was announced that starting with Task 4, there will be a mini featurette for each of the previous Sentai teams. **Song: performed by Ichirou Mizuki and Mitsuko Horie (which was the ending theme song to the direct-to-video movie Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai, the special tied to the previous anniversary season.) Errors * While in the party, the fake sokoken scroll is shown to have a syllabary word on the outside. While Shizuka holding and then opening the scroll, it shown that the word is suddenly gone. Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 6, *'Viewership': 7.7% *'Opening': The Dark Shadow Syndicate is added to the opening, shortening the vehicle scroll. *Although this episode has the first appearance of the Boukenger roll-call, Souta and Satoru's positions are switched; it is unknown if it was intentional but since Souta and Masumi were the main members on the mission in the episode, they may have just gone first and second with the rest of the team following. Mecha References *Shizuka of the Wind: Kakure Daishogun (Ninja Sentai Kakuranger) *Yaiba of Darkness: Muteki Shogun (Ninja Sentai Kakuranger) *Gekkou of Illusions: Holy Stealth Beast Tsubasamaru (Ninja Sentai Kakuranger) *Jougami: Karakuri Giant Senpuujin (Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger) DVD releases GoGo Sentai Boukenger Volume 1 features episodes 1-4: Task 1: The Heart of the Demon God, Task 2: The Dragon Thieves, Task 3: The Champion's Blades and Task 4: The Lost Vehicles. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/bouken.html See Also References Category:GoGo Sentai Boukenger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Articles that need Cleanup Category:Written by Shou Aikawa